Ayumi Kida
Ayumi Kida (あゆみ木田) is a pureblood princess of the Kida Clan. Of the direct family, she is the youngest member of the family, behind her older brother, Senri. She met her best friend, fellow Pureblood, Toshio Heartnet at the Advanced Battle Academy. As of Kaida: Generations, she is a MP for the KAT serving under Kaien Mori's Squad. Appearance Ayumi is an average weight and height child with very light skin. She has the trademark brown hair that most Kida Clan members have that flows down her back and is not straight. Ayumi's hair is a lighter brown, almost sandy brown. She also has their blue eyes, however, hers are lighter than most members. She mostly is seen in her Academy outfit of white Kosade and light blue Hakama. When she travels to the human world with Toshio, she usually wears light colored dresses with something in her hair. Personality Ayumi is a very shy person when she is in a large crowd or meeting new people. When she feels comfortable around the people around her, she is more open and light hearted. Like any other little ten year old, she likes thing that are pink or cute. She likes to be around Toshio, because he is her best friend, and understands the pressures of a Pureblood family. Unlike her siblings, Ayumi feels much weaker than she is, despite being in the advanced class. She is very fond of human things. ﻿ Powers *Advance Healing Powers: Though it is not seen often, it is assumed that Ayumi heals quickly because of her Pureblood lineage. *Spell Casting: Ayumi's greatest ability is utilizing her Spirit Energy in spell casting. Despite her lack of experience in real fights, she can hold her own in a defensive fight and is capable of thinking of strategies that use the best of her abilities in mere seconds. *Maboroshi: Of all her abilities, Maboroshi needs the most work. However, compared to most children her age, she is quite fast. *Spirit Energy: Having a Pureblood lineage, Ayumi has a lot of Spirit Energy in her body. Even more than she realizes, she is nearly equal to Toshio in Spirit Energy level and is capable of using her Spirit Energy well. She has perfect control over it in battle although she still gets tired when she uses too much. Kenta Tamayori Relationships Toshio Heartnet Of all the people in the Kaidan world, Ayumi trusts Toshio the most. Because of the pressure of his own sister, Toshio understands the way Ayumi feels about her family, especially her brother Senri. Being the same age and being as far as two years ahead of their training, Ayumi and Toshio perform most of their tasks together. They train together, and are not afraid of hurting each other because they understand that if they challenge their older siblings, there would be no chance that they wouldn't get hurt. Ayumi does not know that Toshio died and Toshio constantly wonders if he should tell her but does not have the courage to. It is unclear as what Ayumi thinks of Toshio, but it has been made clear that Toshio has feelings for Ayumi. Quotes (To Toshio Heartnet) “You’re not making me feel confident that you’ll take it easy on me." Category:Characters Category:Kaida